


Aeongalaxy

by nobara_is_bae



Category: Aeongalaxy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobara_is_bae/pseuds/nobara_is_bae
Summary: "A never ending calamity shall strike down the citizens of Aeon City, for we shall win!"Life in Aeon City used to be boring for Anarcho, until everything changed that fateful day. As the bombs fall, Anarcho makes a promise in his heart to bring upon hell to the villainous that ruined his life.In a tale of love and heartbreak, of joy and sorrow, can the citizens of Aeon City survive this never-ending nightmare?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The Death of Spam Dominion

**Author's Note:**

> A fictional tale based upon the people of Aeongalaxy.
> 
> This is only very loosely based off events that have occurred on the server. Please do not harass nor DM any of the individuals mentioned in this work.

The City of  _ Aeon _ .

Located in an unknown land, it stands tall in fortitude. The city itself is metropolitan, with a City Government and several major individuals who live in this bustling city of white and blue.

Yet it isn’t alone.  In the continent of Star-Land, there exist several cities of several dialects, nationalities, interests and cultures. Despite this, they are all united under the  _ Pura Stella,  _ the symbol of peace and hope.

An unknown amount of years have passed in relative peace. Nonetheless, a rise in anti-peace groups have begun to emerge, as many smaller factions desire to throw that false peace into the ground. Yet resistance seemed futile, until that fateful day .

**23rd July N**

_ “Gm Fizz!” _ cried Blackmore. He stared into the endless abyss, absent-mindedly standing in the Chainsaw Bar.

On a day as dark as ever, the emotionless clouds surrounded the city. As it began to pour, you could see a couple of  _ Toorustians  _ run toward shelter. 

Deep within the city stood the radiant  _ Clock Tower _ . And on its tip, stood Schroder, with Rocktor by his side. Rocktor held onto Schroder’s ruffle coat for comfort, as the wind blew harshly. You could hear rubble fall from under Rocktor’s shoe, before falling into the plain tiled ground. The fall was large, for it would seem as though years would pass until you hear the dirt fall.

Rocktor spoke,  _ “Is it time yet?” _

An evil grin appeared on Schroder’s face.  _ “Indeed my friend, it is time to ball.” _

Silence.  And with that, a call.

No, a siren!

As the siren blared, hundreds of thousands of airships flew in the sky.

The airships had a particular pink star emblazoned upon them. It was the “Superstar Faction,” intending to dominate the citizens of Aeon City. 

_ “And soon enough, The Spam Dominion shall be reduced to rubble!” _

And there it stood, the chaotic yet peaceful dome that stood in the heart of the city. Surrounded by a fresh coating of pale grass, the bushes stood like soldiers protecting its pillars. It shone a light on the city that few other buildings very well could. Indeed, it was the heart of the city, a heart that forever stood beating in the community’s eyes.

Beat no longer.

For soon enough, the bombs flattened the ground.

Hundreds of thousands of basketball-shaped bombs fell onto the symbol of peace, as it flattened its marble and slate roofing in a mere second. Fire engulfed the city, as the harsh wind screeched at the surrounding residential dormitories. Glass threw up like a yellow hare, littering the streets with disarray and chaos. Screams of innocents trampled by surrounding rubble. Indeed, it was the end of the world.

And soon enough, the sirens began to cry.

**“EVACUATE, EVACUATE! I’M NOT PLANNING ON HAVING YOU ALL DIE ON ME!”** cried Tea Spoon, as he witnessed the explosion from a distance.

Gathering his friends and allies at the  _ Randomiser Roundhouse _ , they all ran in opposite directions to the trains at the centre. Those trains would forever be blocked by the rage of war.

As Tea ran, he could see the  _ Superstar Ships _ fly around the city. 

“That accursed pink star of rebellion.” he whispered, as he clutched the remains of his belongings in his bag. It seemed as though the Chainsaw Bar was far enough from the destruction of the land that it very well acted as a concrete citadel to keep them all safe.

Ironic enough, that surrounding it were discontinued governmental houses, all which used to house the many individuals of Aeon City. Yet now, few notable attractions stand left. For no city is without its funding nor economy.

The peaceful ambience that surrounded the town, was now gone. On that fateful day,  _ Aeon  _ received a grim reminder. That they lived in fear of the Superstars, the elites of the Pura Stella.

Amongst the brambles and surrounding destruction, a traumatised boy stood in the midst of it all.

As tears fell from his face, he felt the flame burn his face… and his heart too.

_ “I will destroy you all, even if it means I die too. For the day of order is over, and the strength of  _ **_Anarcho_ ** _ shall rise.” _


	2. Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the bombs fall, lighting crashes. We are left with the citizens hiding in the cramped Archives, as Tea attempts to settle down the crowd. However that same young boy who swore vengeance against the Starland government, too has a vendetta against Aeon City's very own.

**_“Listen up evacuees!”_ ** bellowed Tea Spoon.

As the remnants of the city gathered in the  _ Basement Archives, _ Tea prepared his registration sheet. Although not bearing any official position within the  _ Asterlode Government, _ he still had a job to the community as a “patron to the people.” People across the streets knew him as a fair man, said to be swamped in respectable work.

By day, Tea worked at the  _ Ape Preservation Centre, _ a popular attraction spot. Nonetheless, the ethics of such an area are put into question, given how several tourists mention the malnourished state of the apes. It is very well possible that Tea is the only worker there who feeds the apes, their disheveled shelves hanging from branches of clay brown and plastic leaves.

As such, it was common for Tea to work over time.

The barracks were spacious, brick-clad with dim lights, reminiscent of a cafe. Within the barracks contained pillows of sand, used as a means of defence and blocking out sand. The ground was sandstone, and the walls were a rich rusty red. Despite this, you could hear faint echoes whisper through the room, given the shoddy architecture. The roof was arched like a church, along with the marking of a window that was planned.

Originally planned as a Church, the  _ Basement Archives _ soon became an evacuation spot in preparation of war. This was a community order decided by Asterlode as a means to ensure in case of war breaking out, the citizens would be safe. Given the lack of war for the past 100 years, such a structure would not be needed. 

Therefore that spacious brick-clad spot with few chairs and many mats… was now a tight squeeze of commotion and panic. Hundreds of people, all squished together in the dim basement, a loud susurrus of fear could be heard, as cries of children-less mothers and orphaned children became apparent. 

**_“I SAID LISTEN!”_ ** he yelled. The populace begin to lower their voices. After some time, Tea clears his throat.

_ “This is clearly an unprecedented time for us citizens of a peaceful city. Half of us even knew the existence of evacuation barracks let alone knew that a terrorist attack would occur today.”  _

Faint whispering could be heard among the people.

_ “However we cannot fall! For we, the gentle people of Aeon must stick together! The Asterlode government will soon provide us orders from above, so we must stay patient and stick together!” _

_ “Stick together? How laughable.”  _ muttered a young boy at the corner of the room, slouching on a wooden pillar. 

Tea eyed the boy, noticing his arrogant demeanour, but fragile eyes.

_ “Oi, kid. Come up here.” _ he exclaimed sharply.

The young boy slouched forward, passing through the waves of people like Moses parting the Red Sea.

_ “What’s your name?”  _ Tea asked calmly.

The boy scowled and blew a bit of his hair away.

_ “The name’s Anarcho, what’s it to you?” _

Anarcho barely met Tea’s eyes, looking at the floor with a slouched back yet a fist full of fearsome fire, ready to fight.

Tea recognised him. Anarcho often hung out at the  _ Roundhouse  _ with Poxy and Darko after a long day. Poxy often snuck Anarcho a beer or two, while Tea pretended to not see anything. Occasionally, Anarcho would come over for a session of  _ Jojo Randomiser.  _ Nonetheless, there were many days where Anarcho wouldn’t turn up at all, so Tea barely cared to remember him too much.

Anarcho scoffed, as he pulled up a random chair and sat on top of the stage, near where Tea stood. He raised his eyebrow in a slight smirk.

Tea continued, with some hesitation.  _ “This attack was brought about by the  _ **_Superstar Faction_ ** _ , a group of Starlish elites who swore the oath of the Pura Stella. Despite this, it would seem as though a few of the elites decided to one day break the oath and destroy Aeon City.” _

_ “How could they!?”  _ bellowed a nationalist citizen.  _ “Aeon City was my pride and joy! It wasn’t just my home, it was my symbol!” _

_ “You’re just spouting nonsense, the Superstars did nothin’ wrong! How and why would a group of elites rebel against our city in the first place? They’ve got nothing to worry about! This so-called faction isn’t even a faction Tea. Why put your own personal feelings into the matter?”  _ whispered a tired Falafels, as he drank his tea.

Tea continued  _ “We may not know the situation at hand, but we gotta work together regardless. We may be a broken few, but we’ll get help! We’ll make sure we figure everything out!” _

Anarcho walked over and snatched the mic off Tea.

_ “We’re all gonna fuckin die, the Asterlodes don’t know shit, go crazy.”  _ he whispered into the mic.

Silence, until a frenzy over came the citizens.

As the citizens began to panic, Tea turned toward his right and saw Anarcho walking to a smaller meeting room, normally reserved for business people. Tea rushed over to a snoring Vegarbo and asked him to take over the duty of caring for the crowds. He drunkenly agrees, before slurring onto the ground.

As Tea runs into the room, the atmosphere changes. The loud mulling of the crowd became a sombre whisper, concealed by the despondent raindrops pouring on the window sill. The ground was tiled with black and blue, sharp contrasting rhombuses that filled the room diagonally in a strategic manner. Each and every piece of furniture was placed incorrectly, for it would be that the manager of this room were incompetent. An incompetent manager would never place their weaker chair at the front lines, nor would they stack stronger chairs at the back. Similarly, placing a painting depicting the Devil playing a violin to the relaxed Tartini, where to only distract the chairs at the grotesque sight of the accursed goblin play a sombre melody. Indeed, that sombre melody is of death, death that shall take the life of those luxuriously plastic chairs.

Here sat Anarcho, brooding near the window, touching the glass rim, feeling it’s cold allure spread through his right palm. He sat in an uncomfortable position, given how the sill was far too skinny to fit even half of the plucky young male’s body. That discomfort barely took away from the fact that indeed, Anarcho was depressed. His own home was gone, and to cause a ruckus was the only way he could fix it. How tragic, that even the strongest of heroes could also struggle.

_ “Anarcho.”  _ exclaimed Tea.

Anarcho stood in surprise, and turned around. How on earth did that part-time bartender remember his name? Anarcho scowled back.

_ “What do ya want?”  _

_ “Listen, I know you’re upset about this situation, but trust me, we ca--” _

_ “We can what? Submit to our shitty governmental order? Wander around the streets as if no one has even died? Ignore the fact that this is all the fault of those in power? Those who we had put our trust in use their power irresponsibly?”  _ he snapped.

Tea paused.

_ “This  _ **_Pura Stella_ ** _ nonsense is nothing more but a mere promise of peace, not a binding contract. And even if it were to be binding, why on Earth would the Pura Stella even attack our city?--” _

_ “Because the Asterlodes allowed them to.” _ remarked Tea.

The rain faded. That sombre atmosphere turned into tense anger. A sudden flash of light struck the outer buildings, yet it was luckily lightning. How lucky are we to experience natural evils instead of moral.

_ “THEY WHAT!?”  _ screamed Anarcho.

_ “Listen to me, Anarcho.”  _ remarked the other tense male

Tea got up and closed the door to the left, almost as though he ensured that no one could hear him.

_ “The Asterlodes may protect us, but they too have to listen to the elites - those who make up the Starland Government. The Pura Stella is more than a contract. It is the first constitution of the very government that makes up Starland. And we are nothing more but simple citizens who have rights of access into the City of Aeon. Because we were born here.” _

Anarcho sat at one of the chairs at the very end, refusing to sit on common level with Tea. Tea lowered his gaze at the chess tiles. 

_ “So why did the Asterlodes give the Superstar Faction power?” _

  
_ “Because of a binding contract. The  _ **_Contract of Kaato_ ** _.” _


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! 

Unfortunately this story has been cancelled, as I wish to respect the individual privacy of each and every user. Creating such a tale like this derived from a series of inside jokes, yet as time passes, I fear that I'll only hurt the people I truly care about.

It's hard for me to do this, but I've decided to put this story to the bin. I'll hopefully reuse the ideas I had in this story for my future writing plans.


End file.
